


Tears of the Depressed

by Yuki_Palero



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Child Abuse, Depression, Don't Judge Me, Frisk Needs A Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Palero/pseuds/Yuki_Palero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All your life you lived with depression, the fact everyone abuses you doesn't help at all.</p>
<p>Maybe you should listen to your soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet your soul, Chara

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first ever fanfic! I would love advice and tips to help me make this fic and all future ones as interesting as possible for you guys.  
> Sorry if there's bad grammar 
> 
> Bold italics are Chara  
> italics are Frisk thinking
> 
> i'll add another chapter if you guys like this one and want more

  
  
  
  
  


_THUD_

 

You yelped as you hit the floor, then raised your head to see your Mother’s livid face, tears filled your eyes, but fear kept them from reaching your cheeks.

“How dare you snap back at me!” Your mother practically yells. “I should have given you up when I had the chance!” At that moment something changed, and you felt as if your heart shattered into one million pieces, any other emotions you had built up suddenly subsided and was replaced with guilt.

“I-I'm s-sorry, m-mom…..I didn't mean to…” You stuttered, still in shock from being pushed.

“You say that every time!”

“B-but it's true..”

“I don't want to hear it! Go to your room!” 

You muffled a quick sorry and headed to your room.

 

***********

 

You sat on your bed, finally letting the tears fall. _Oh well,_ I thought. _At least being here gives me time to think._ Thinking about your life was the only way to entertain yourself, but it didn't entertain you as much as it did other people. Kind of like your name. What kind of name is Frisk? Then again your parents never really liked you much so it's no wonder that's what your name is.You were born with something called depression, you don't know much about it because your parents refuse to let you see a doctor or psychiatrist, but let's just say that it made your life a living hell, and you hate yourself. Your eye color doesn't help either.(which is red). Kids at school laugh at you, call you a freak, and beat you up. Not to mention how abusive your parents are about the issue, saying it’s your fault and that you deserve it, even going so far as to hurt you themselves. Even before your parents started drinking, they’d hurt you. After all that you promised yourself that you’d never get too close or attached to someone, in fear you’d get hurt or make them hate you. You never fought back (probably why kids continue to beat you up, besides your red eyes). You’d also hurt yourself when you feel bad about something you've done or whenever you feel like you've hurt someone, you add a cut or to the collection on your arms (which was a lot), it's what you deserved right?

_ Maybe I should just kill mysel— _

 

**_You're wrong._ **

 

The sudden voice made you flinch.

“Huh,” you said vocally as your eyes wander the room, looking for the voice that interrupted your thoughts. “who’s there?”

 

**_You don't have to talk, Frisk, I can read your thoughts._ **

 

_You didn't answer my question, who are you?_ You heard a chuckle coming from behind you. You quickly turned around to see a kid who looks exactly like you but maybe a little older (definitely taller), smiling, her bright red eyes like yours filled with sympathy. 

 

**_I am part of your soul, but you can call me Chara_ **

 

“....my…….soul…..Chara…?” Chara nodded, smile still on her face. You were speechless. You had so many questions, but the only thing you were able to say was 

_ H-How? _

 

**_Oh you mean how you're able to see me?_ **

 

You nodded 

 

**_That's easy, something in your soul changed, probably when your mother said those awful things earlier, allowing me to have my own body and mind. The only thing is I'm part of your soul so I can't really touch anything, I just phase through it. That also means you're the only one who can see me. I guess you could say I'm like a ghost._ **

 

_ Oh.  _ You finally managed to say (or rather think) but there’s still a lot you don't understand. You decided to let it wait until later and to just focus on your arms. It was then that you realized that you haven't given yourself a new cut yet for fighting with your mother. You walked over to the sink in the bathroom right across from your room and picked up the razor. Chara’s smile faded as soon as she knew what you were going to do. 

You winced when the razor cut the smooth skin of your right arm, leaving beads of red behind.

 

**_Why do you do this to yourself?_ **

 

_ Because I deserve it. _

 

**_No you don't. Kids at school and your parents already hurt you enough. You don't need to torture yourself more._ **

 

_ It's the only way to punish myself for harming others. _

 

**_Well then, why don't you just run away? Then you wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone anymore._ **

 

You looked up at Chara, whose hand was extended towards you. It’s not like your parents actually wanted you and you figured it be better for everyone if you left, so you decided to take Chara’s offer. To your surprise, you didn't phase through her(at least you think Chara's a her) hand and apparently it showed on your face because she laughed.

 

**_I can touch you, dummy. We share a soul remember?_ **

 

_ Chara….  _

 

**_Yeah?_ **

 

_Can…. we be friends? Please?_ Then you remembered the promise you made to yourself about not letting yourself get close to anyone and your voice turned low. _But it's probably better if you don't want t—_

 

**_Of course I'll be friends with you_ ** Chara's smile returned, which made you happy, until your arm started to sting. You winced and Chara almost instinctively looked at the cut on your arm, which was still bleeding, blood running down your hand.

 

**_Frisk, what are you doing?! Stop the bleeding!_ **

 

_O-Okay!_ You nodded and turned on the sink, washing your cut, then reached for the bandages and wrapped them around your arm.

 

**_Jeez, be more careful. You can die if you lose too much blood ya know._ **

 

_ Sorry…… _ You said in a even lower voice than before and avoided eye contact with Chara by deciding to just look at the floor instead. 

 

**_H-Hey it's okay. I'm not mad, just worried._ **

 

You quickly looked up at Chara, surprised by the words she said. 

_ You're…..worried about me? _

 

**_Well yeah, duh._ **

**_But hey, you should probably go pack the things you're bringing with you because we're leaving tonight._ **

 

_ Okay, but how will we get past my mom? She's always downstairs, drinking the whole night. If she finds out I left my room she'll kill me…. _

  
**_Don't worry,_ ** Chara smirked.  **_I have a plan._ **


	2. Let the plan commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! This ones is a little short (ok maybe really short) but i really wanted to post it 
> 
> thanks to those who gave me advice, i tried to put more emotion into this chapter  
> still accepting advice and tips
> 
> (sorry if there's bad story line in this one)
> 
> enjoy!!

It seemed like every minute was a century, waiting for the right time. You both agreed to execute the plan at midnight and after a large amount of convincing that it was safe and that your mother wouldn't catch you, all that's left is to wait. you checked the clock on your wall.  
_11:59_ You sighed and Chara came over and stood next to you.

_**One minute left, you ready?** _

Ready as I'll ever be. You thought, even though you were still pretty terrified, feeling as if every nerve in your body was telling you to not go through with the plan. Disobeying your mother was something you’ve never done before and you were as good as dead if this plan fails, the thought of your abusive mother’s furious face sent shivers down your spine. You figured it would be best if you tried not to think about it.  
Eyes fixed on the clock, you both watch intently, the ticking of the clock is the only thing in the room that can be heard.

_Tick tick tick_ The hands of the clock, ever so gently, hover over the 12, and the clock made an annoying beep.

_**It’s showtime. Grab the stuff.**_ Chara said and you nodded grabbing a baseball, tape, a note and a slingshot from under your bed. _**Alright! Let’s go!**_

You both snuck out the door to your room, lucky for you, your house has two stories and your room was upstairs, while your mother was always downstairs. You ,as quietly as you could, walked down the stairs and entered the living room, from there you could clearly see the kitchen(where your mother was) and the front door. All the rooms in your house,( except yours), have a lot windows that make the plan easier to do.  
You quickly hid behind the couch, but in doing so you knocked over a vase, which was now shattered on the floor. Suddenly, you heard footsteps heading in your direction. Feeling your heartbeat echo throughout your entire body, you froze, all sounds tuning out. You could barely hear that Chara was trying to urge you to run.

“Who’s there!” Your mother’s drunken voice filled the room.

_**Frisk do something! At this rate we’re going to get caught!** _

You could sense Chara’s fear for you and you were filled with Determination. All the fear you had died down and was replaced with this feeling, a feeling that you could do anything. You swiftly taped the note to the baseball and put it in the slingshot. You then aimed for the farthest window and shot it. Upon hearing the window breaking, your mother stopped in her tracks, turned, and went to find the source of the noise, muttering curse words along the way.  
You sighed in relief and Chara put her hand on your shoulder.

_**Now’s our chance!** _

_Right!_  
You quickly ran through the kitchen to the front door, your heart was racing, but at the same time you were exceptionally happy, for you were free! You wouldn’t have to deal with your abusive mother anymore and that made you happy…… and a little guilty. You turned the doorknob, pushed the door open and ran. Ran as fast as you could, not caring about the cold wind that breezed against you.  
You stopped as you reached a park, panting and out of breath, you sat on one of the benches.

_**You did good.**_ Chara said out of nowhere, causing you to gasp. _**Thinking on the top of your head like that.**_

_Don’t scare me like that!_ You sighed. _Besides, the plan didn’t go as we thought._

_**Yeah, i don’t think that vase can be fixed.** _

_Well I rather have it go like it did than knocking my Mother out with a baseball. Jeez you can pretty evil ideas._

Chara laughed at that, but then stopped when she saw your face.  
 ** _Hey, what’s wrong?_**

_I-I just don’t think I could forgive myself if I actually hit her…._ Tears stained your cheeks as you cried out. You flinched as a pair of arms wrapped around you and pulled you into a hug. _C-Chara?_

_**I’m here, it’s ok.** _

_C-Chara….. I’m scared… i mean…. what a-are we gonna do now?_

_**Don’t worry, i know a place we can go. I think you know where it is too. Let’s go to Mt. Ebott.** _

_W-What? You mean where people go to disappear?_ Chara nodded. How she knew about Ebott you didn’t know but it wasn’t like you were in your right mind anyway. _Well it’s not like i have a place to return to now and i don’t think i belong anywhere else. Ok Chara, let’s go._  
Chara didn’t say anything, just held her hand out again, in which you took, wiping your eyes with your other hand.  
***********  
By the time you and Chara arrived at the murderous mountain the sun had just risen, making the air nice and warm. Now you both stood in the mountain cave, right in front of the large pit that supposedly swallowed the six missing kids before you.

You looked over at Chara, who nodded while looking down into the pit.

_**Ready?** _

_...Yeah…_ Tears once again streaming down your face, you said one final goodbye before falling into the abyss. Being engulfed in the dark didn’t feel as bad as you thought it would, maybe cause you deserved it.


	3. Undergrounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAYYY CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!!!!!  
> Sorry for the wait, i actually written this chapter a while ago in my notebook, when i was typing it up on here, i was almost done when i accidentally clicked the close button and lost all but the first sentence. Why all but the first sentence? i dont know, but i was really salty about that  
> So after a little more than a week of thinking 'why me' (and finals for school) i'm am back and ready to try again
> 
> Also don't expect chapter four soon
> 
> AND HOLY COW! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!! Thank you so much for the support/advice you guys are giving me, it really means a lot. :3
> 
> Now onward! To the story! (by the way, this chapter looked a lot longer in my notebook...so yeah)  
> ENJOY!!

Everything was dark, you felt as if you were dreaming but you couldn't be sure. The lack of everything was kinda scary, so you shook your head and tried not to think about it.

_Chara?_ you called out, but there was no answer. The thought of being left behind by your only friend terrified you, but you were alone before you met Chara, right? why was now so different?  _Chara!_ Your body began to tremble as you continued to scream Chara's name, pointlessly running deeper and deeper into this void-like abyss until you grew tired. Panting, you called out once more. _Please Chara....Please don't leave me...._

 

~BUT NOBODY CAME~

************************

You sat there, alone in the darkness, as you pulled your legs to your chest and cried. All you wanted was to disappear, to just get out everyone's lives so they wouldn't have to put up with you anymore, but deep down you didn't want to be alone. The only reason why you didn't run away before you did was because you were lonely. So what if your mother hurt you, at least you weren't alone. your thoughts were interrupted by a massive amount of pain that shot through your head like a bullet. You winced as you heard your mothers voice, cold and merciless, echo through your head as memories began to haunt you. without warning, your now standing in front of your abusive mother, you quickly took a look around your new surroundings. It looks like your in the kitchen again, but how? You ran away...didn't you? An all too recognizable voice snaps you back into this unreal atmosphere.

"what do you want?!" your mother says, drunk and with slurred speech, looking angrily at you. Before you can grasp whats going on, your mouth moves for you.

"I Just...its my birthday.....today." 

you remember this now, it was your seventh birthday which was last year.  _Wait but that would mean-_

 

**_S L A P_ **

 

You winced as the back of your mother's hand hit your face with enough force to knock you to the ground. Consciousness taken over by panic and shock, the last thing you heard before fainting was your mother's harsh words,

"People like you don't get birthdays."

Then everything went black.

 

The next time you opened your eyes the first thing you saw was Chara yelling for you to wake up (well that and a bunch of golden flowers), she then looked relieved when she saw your consciousness return to you.

_Chara?_ Tears filled your eyes for your one and only true friend had not left you.

 

_**Frisk!**_ Chara hugged you lightly. You tried to verbally thank Chara for not leaving you, but halfway through your first word your burst into a coughing fit.  ** _Hey, whats wrong?_**

 

 

_Hurts....to talk...so i'll communicate like this..._ You tried to get up, but as soon as you put pressure on your left arm you cried out in pain.

 

_**Frisk! Are you ok?!**_ Chara's worry obvious in her voice, as she helped you up.

 

_I think my arm is broken..._ You stood on shaky legs until you regained your balance. The pain in your arm bothered you, but you didn't want to ask for help out of fear of being more emotionally and physically hurt than your already were, so you insisted on moving forward. Chara didn't like the idea.

 

**_What?! Are you crazy?! Your arm is broken and you just want to keep moving on?!_ **

You flinch at Chara's tone and her face softens into a sad, worried expression.  ** _Look, you should ask for help..._**

 

_I can't..._ you say as you hold your hurt arm with your good one.

 

**_Then at least let me find something to help keep it in place._**   ** _Stay here._**

 

you nodded as Chara walked off, leaving you alone once again. After about what feels like forever, you get bored. You began to walk farther and farther away from the golden flowers you woke up upon, stopping in front of one, which was farther from the others. Something about it intimidated you, but you couldn't figure out why.

_Why is this flower so far away from the other ones? And why is it so-_

You were interrupted from your thoughts for the third and hopefully the last time today as a sudden voice echoes through the area.

 

"howdy" it said.

 

You knew that there was only one place that the voice could come from, you looked down to see a enthusiastic flower smiling back.


End file.
